ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Only in Vana'diel Screenshot Campaign
Category:Special EventsCategory:2018 Special EventsCategory:Screenshot Campaigns Another campaign approaches to recall things that only happen here in our beloved world of Vana'diel... Missed the airship by a few mere seconds even though you used Flee? Do you remember the times you ran to and fro among many, distant lands in order to get the correct weather to shine through your Carbuncle's Ruby? How about the time you panicked because you realized your sneak and/or invisible status effect(s) were wearing off?! Well, here's YOUR chance to show us one of the many times in your adventuring that make you state... "Only in Vana'diel." Provide a screenshot that meets the theme, Only in Vana'diel, and choose from one of three amazing awards! Campaign Period *'Campaign Start Date:' Friday, May 18, 2018 at 1:00 a.m. (Pacific Time) / 8:00 (GMT) / 9:00 (BST) Official Forums *'Campaign End Date:' Friday, May 25, 2018 at 12:59 a.m. (Pacific Time) / 7:59 (GMT) / 8:59 (BST) Theme Submit a screenshot with a caption of an event you would likely to encounter only in the world of Vana’diel Awards The first 111 qualifying submitters per day (resetting each day at 12:59 a.m. (Pacific) / 7:59 (GMT) / 8:59 (BST)) will each receive one of the following in-game items: * : * : * : *Any of these items can be delivered to other characters under the same account. *If an in-game item is not chosen, Square Enix shall choose an in-game item. How to Obtain an Award Submit a screenshot that meets the campaign's theme. The screenshot must depict a very clear image of either your character, an NPC, a place, or a thing. Awards will be distributed after the campaign period. You may practice submitting and formatting your post in the discussion/practice thread here. Once you are ready, please submit your screenshot in the OFFICIAL SUBMISSION THREAD. Post your screenshot with the following information: *Your Character name *Your World name *Caption (optional) Template Name: Name World: Name Caption Example Name: Sicycre World: Atomos There’s one spot in Bibiki Bay’s Purgonorgo Isle that I just absolutely adore. I remember going to this spot very often simply just to see how it would look at different times in the day. You must abide by the following rules and guidelines when making your submission: #One (1) submission per character. If multiple submissions containing the same character are posted, only the first submission will be accepted for that character. #You must have a North American or European Square Enix Account. #If a screenshot contains the names of other players, please ask those players for permission before submitting the screenshot. If you are unable to obtain permission from the other player(s), you must hide their name(s) before submitting the screenshot. #You may use image editing software to crop, alter, enhance, or add more features to your screenshot as long as the resulting image clearly shows that it is FINAL FANTASY XI-related. #Normal forum rules apply to all posts. #Square Enix reserves the right to remove or take down any content in its sole discretion. #You must be at least 13 years old to participate. References